


On the out

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, making it public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “I’m tired of being your secret.” & “You’re a really awful liar.”





	

They had been at this for months and she was sick of it. This cloak and dagger stuff had been fun to start with, but now Lacey wanted to know where she stood. She had a bloody good idea, but he had to say it else she was gonna cut her loses and move on. 

Exactly how she would do that was still a mystery to her, she had a sinking feeling that she’d fallen for the cantankerous bastard hook, line and sinker, but she wasn’t going to admit that until he did. She couldn’t risk tossing her heart at him unless she was sure he was going to catch it. 

It wasn’t in her nature to be a weak little wallflower, so she went at this delicate situation with all guns blazing. She stormed into his pawnshop, her heels ringing against the wooden floor and took a deep breath.

“I’m tired of being your secret, Gold.”

The bastard in bespoke tailoring took a long moment to set his pen down perfectly level with the edge of the notebook he was writing in before he graced her with his eyes.

“And how would you suggest we alter our arrangement, Miss French?”

Lacey took a swift step forward and jabbed her finger into the glass counter top.

“Oh no, don’t you Miss French me, we went beyond that after you went down on me for two hours straight.”

His only reaction was a smug quirk of his lips that did nothing to stop her wanting to kiss him senseless.

“As I recall it was two and a half hours, Lacey.”

She slammed her palms flat against the counter and thought herself brave for not glancing down to see if she’d cracked the damn thing.

“So tell me what are we?”

He was silent long enough for all of the doubting voices in her head to weigh in; easy shag, dirty secret. She pulled herself upright and gave him her best sneer.

“Well, I’d say fuck you Gold, but that ain’t ever gonna happen again.”

She’d made it to the door before she was stopped by his hand on her arm.

“You’re a really awful liar, Lacey.”

She swivelled on her heel and glared at him for his presumption. He held one to her with one hand and worked his perfect tie knot loose with the other. She watched as one handed he popped the top two buttons of his shirt open and bared his neck to her.

“Mark me. I’ll walk into Granny’s with it on show and announce to everyone who put it there.”

She snorted at him; “You wouldn’t dare.”

He smiled and shifted his exposed neck closer to her mouth.

“Try me.”


End file.
